


Fire and Ice

by Ceciliedr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hero Keith, Identity Reveal, M/M, Villain Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliedr/pseuds/Ceciliedr
Summary: “Don’t freaking touch me!” Lance recoils at the tone, eyeing the other man warily.“Keith,” he tries carefully “what is the problem?”“You're Frostbite.” It's not a question, just a statement, with a hint of accusation.





	Fire and Ice

”Honey I'm home.” Lance sing songs into the apartment, the second the front door closes behind him. His body is covered in a thin layer of sweat, from his extra activities. And Lance would love nothing more, than to have his black-haired fiance join him in the shower. But their tiny apartment remain draped in silence.

Weird. It's late. But it is not unheard of for Keith to be home later than him. Both of them have a tendency to be out at odd hours. One of the many reasons this relationship works out so great. Lance knows what he does with the time, but have never asked Keith. Is just an unspoken agreement between them, they both need their space. 

Lance drops the gymback of in the hallway closet, squeezed it into the secret compartment there. And makes his way to the kitchen, just a quick bite before he showers.

Lance stops dead in his tracks.

Keith is standing there in a black shirt and grey sweatpants, leaning heavily on the counters, back to the archway. But Lance immediately recognizes the slight tremble of his broad shoulders. His fiance is trying his damn best not to cry. It breaks Lances heart to see him like that.

“Keith, sweetheart what's wrong?”

“Don’t freaking touch me!” Lance recoils at the tone, eyeing the other man warily.

“Keith,” he tries carefully “what is the problem?”

“You're Frostbite.” It's not a question, just a statement, with a hint of accusation. His first instinct is to deny it, lie his ass off. But this is Keith, his absolutely gorgeous partner, who still hasn't looked at him ones. He just can't lie to him.

“Babe I will never hurt you no matter what.” That's the truth. Regardless of the image the news paint of his alter ego, he doesn't hurt civilians. And he would rather die than lay a finger on the man before him. Lances love him to damn much for it to be any other way. Keith snorts brokenly, but doesn't say anything. So Lance keeps talking. It’s all he can do for now. Since he doubts Keith wants to be swept up in a big hug right about now. No matter how much Lance longs to wrap his arms around him.

“I love you, this doesn’t have to change anything between us.”

“Lance you are a supervillain.” Lance shrinks in on himself at Keith's hopeless tone. The other man is crying now, but he is doing it silently. Lance know what that means. It’s a habit from Keiths time in foster care. He only does that when he is afraid. 

“Maybe that's what people say, but I really would never hurt you.” Lance feels the tears in his own eyes. “I’m not even sure I could.” His voice at the last words is barely above a whisper. Keith's laughter is broken and without any humor to it.

“You might change your mind about that.”

“Never.”

“Wanna bet?” One of Keiths hands loosens its dead gripe on the counter. He holds his palm up in full view, a small flame dancing above his skin. Lance stumbles back. That can’t be true. That can’t be! But the evidence is right in front of his eyes. He is gonna be sick.

Lance turns and sprint through the apartment. Sinking to his knees in front of the toilet. The acid burn of bile travels up his throat, before it spills from dry lips. Tears streaming down his face, Lance empties his stomach.

“Inferno. Keith can't be him.” The words fall from his lips in a whispered prayer. But it fits, it fits perfectly. They both have the same temper, that complete lack of impulse control. The odd hours, the last minute excuses. Lance should have seen it before now, but was to busy hiding his own secrets to notice his partner doing the same. Oh god. Keith is his nemesis. 

“Lance are you okay?” Comes a small voice from the doorframe. Lance studies the white tile floor in their bathroom. For fuck's sake, Inferno has seen him put on face masks, he nearly froze Keith's face of that one time. Lance is not okay. He doubts that he is ever gonna be okay again.

“I think I will live.” Lance folds his arms on top of the toilet rim and rests his head in them. “I guess the wedding is canceled now.” He can hear the bitterness creeping into his voice, not quite masking the utter despair, he feels like lead in his bones.

Keith shifts his weight behind him “do you want it to be?” 

“Fuck no.” Lance laughs hysterically “but I’m not the one getting hitched to the city's menace.” 

“Well.” More moving behind him “I don’t want to chancel either.” Lance's head snaps up. Keith is still standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. Eyes piercing the floor. Lance hardly dares hope.

“Are you sure?” He doesn’t want Keith to make a mistake he will regret later.

“You're not getting rid of me that easily.” Comes the teasing answer and once upon a time, Lance would have only heard that teasing tone and thought nothing more of it. Now he knows better. Knows Keith better. In one fluid motion, he stands and engulfs the other man in a firm hug.

“Keith I will never leave unless you tell me to. You got that. I’m not leaving you.”

“You say that now, but people always do.” Keith is clinging to him, silently crying into his shoulder. Lance can feel the wet path of fabric growing.

“I’m not leaving you ever. Get it through your thick mullet, you are stuck with me.”

“Not a mullet.”

Lance snorts “we both know it totally is.” He carts a hand through Keith's black hair, fingers entangling in the silky locks. They stay like that for a long time. Lance dragging fingers through Keiths hair, scraping lightly at the scalp. Keith sobbing into his shoulder. Until they are both calm enough to even begin to think about this again.

Lance maneuvers them to the couch. Stretching his long limbs out on the cushions, he's still tired from the fight earlier, a fight with Keith he realizes grimly. Keith settles between his legs. Nesting into his chest like so many times before. He loves to have his fiance like this. Protected in his arms, shielded from the harsh world outside. 

“So you like to run around in blue tights.” Keith begins teasingly. Lance pokes a finger into his side. Coursing Keith to squirm a bit and glare up at him.

“Don’t you start on me, mister bodysuit.”

“It’s the only thing I can wear that doesn't burn to ash, the second I use my powers.” Keith defends and buries his face in Lance's white shirt.

Lance hums. “I think, I would like fighting you a hell of a lot more if you were naked.” Keith looks up in time to catch his wrink, and does an impressive job at impersonating a tomato.

“Shut up will you.” He buries his face again.

“What's the problem, can’t take a compliment?” Lance laughs “it wouldn't be the first time I saw your gods, and you are absolutely perfect.” And it’s true, Keiths pale body is a godsend. A freaking walking talking miracle. If possible, Keiths face gets even redder, he swats Lance on the arm.

“Just shut up.”

“Make me.”

And Keith does. Leaning up and smashing their mouths together. Lips moving desperately against Lances own. Like a drowning man grasping at straws. But just as Lance is about to deepen the kiss, Keith puls away.

“You taste awful.”

“Rude.”

Keith shrugs “I’m not kissing you again before you rinse your mouth.” 

“Fine.” Lance pouts. “We probably should talk more about this first.”

Keith nods “I still can’t believe you tried to kill me.”

“To be fair I never did.” Lances catch Keith's violet eyes with his own. “I only ever tried to catch you. Which was a freaking pain in the neck by the way, who are you, Houdini?”

Keiths smirks “I've had practice.”

“Don’t I believe it.” Lance groans. 

Keith eyes him warily, gone is the teasing smirk. “So what are we gonna do now?”

Lance shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“You're not gonna stop?”

Lance grimace “I can’t, are you?” Keith shakes his head and they fall into silence again. Neither willing to give up on each other, but falling to find a way to move on from here. Keith rests his head on Lance's chest again and breath in his familiar smell.

“Maybe we don’t have to change all that much?” Keith eyes Lance, confusion clear in the swirling violet that makes up his irises. Lance could get lost in them for days, but now is not the time.

“I do my thing, you do your damn best to stop me and by the end of the day we go home to each other.” Lance begins to play with Keith's hair nervously, that was such a stupid idea. Keith is gonna think he is a fool. They can’t just go back, more or less pretend this didn't happen. What was he even thinking? Stupid Lance.

A poke to the forehead brings him back to the present. Keith is glaring at him. “Would you stop that? I could actually hear the self-deprivation going on in your head. We have been over that.” Keith is still glaring daggers at him, but his voice is soft “You are an amazing, smart person. And you deserve all the happiness you can get. Got it?”

Lance offers him a small smile. “Yea I got it.”

“Good.” Keith strokes his cheek “that aside, it isn’t a bad idea.”

“It’s not?!” Lance stares down at his partner.

“If we both can’t give up our alter egos or each other, then what other choice do we got?” Keith fiddles with the fabric of Lance shirt. “And it would be nice to not have to lie anymore, at least to one person.”

“Yea I get you there.” Lying to everybody about his secret life, especially Keith, have been eating him alive for years. It would be fantastic to finally talk to somebody about it all, and if anybody gets it, the stress, guilt and loneliness, it would be Keith/ Inferno. “But Frostbite and Inferno are banned from the house, no fighting at home.”

“Agreed, but I’m allowed to complain when you freeze me to the spot, that's freaking cold.”

“Then I get to complain about you melting my stuff. Cages are expensive Keith!”

“Then don’t put me in them!”

“Don’t get in the way!”

“You are impossible.” Keith huffs, but his thumb is still stroking Lances cheek.

“Says you.” One of Lance's hands is still playing with Keith's hair, the other robbing shooting circles into his lower back.

Lance lets out a slight sigh “Now that all this is out of the way, I have wanted a shower for hours, care to join me?” Lance winks down at his partner.

Keith's smile is positively devilish “I would love to.”


End file.
